1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a high speed memory chip module and a electronics system device with a high speed memory chip module, and particularly to a high speed memory chip module and an electronics system device with a high speed memory chip module that have lower power consumption, lower effective greenhouse gas emission rate, higher data transmission efficiency, enhanced electromagnetic interference (EMI) shielding effect, better heat dissipation capability, and an external noise isolation function.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally speaking, memories are usually designed as standard memory module or chip which are independent from logic units based on certain industry standard (e.g. Joint Electronic Device Engineering Council, JEDEC is the exemplary one). That is to say, memories are designed typically as standard memory module or chip for various logic units based on certain industry standard, but not for predetermined logic units.
In the prior art, because memory semiconductor process generations are typically more advanced and different from logic unit semiconductor process generations. That is to say, a chip or module memory system, integrating discrete memories with the advanced semiconductor process generations, may face poorer heat dissipation, higher power consumption and bad noise interference, so the chip or module memory system with integrating memories and logic units still suffers from much manufacturing difficulty.